Michael Stivak (Earth-616)
| Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 5'10" | Weight = 180 lbs | Eyes = | Hair = Grey | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Yugoslavian | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Former inventor | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Marv Wolfman; Bob Brown | First = Daredevil #126 | Death = Daredevil #126 | HistoryText = Michael Stivak was a young Yugoslavian scientist who had been brought to the United States by his uncle, U.S. Senator Eugene Kligger Stivak in order to design a new battlesuit for national defense. Michael followed a design by the Dire Wraiths, developing a costume equipped with turbo-jets that could propel its wearer through the air like a rocket and greatly increase the power of blows from his fists. Michael's uncle was a leader of the criminal organization the Corporation and was actually in league with the Dire Wraiths, planned to use the suit to attempt to take over the United States. Angered by this betrayal, Michael had designed a much less powerful battlesuit to present to his uncle. Michael's uncle learned of the real Torpedo suit, and planned to steal the suit's only existing plans. Attempting to destroy the plans, Michael was mistaken as a criminal by Daredevil. During the battle, a building collapsed on Michael, fatally injuring him. As he was dying, Michael asked a former professional football player, Brock Jones to take over the mantle of Torpedo and the armored battlesuit to do good, which Jones did for a time until his own death. | Powers = Michael Stivak had no powers of his own, but the Torpedo Armor enabled him to perform a variety of feats, including flight, punching with superhuman force, protecting him to some degree from injury, projecting concussive blasts, and absorbing radiation. | Abilities = Michael Stivak was a gifted inventor, as he was able to design the Torpedo armor himself, as well as lesser armored battlesuits. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = *'Torpedo Armor:' ** It can generate intense bursts of energy from the various parts of his armor. **The chest armor can produce a Unibeam(A powerful searchlight, capable of projecting beams in virtually every light spectrum. Also used as a powerful weapon that can destroy anything in its path.), similar to Iron-man's armor. **The gauntlets could also release beams of energy, which like the chest armor could create powerful blinding/dazzling flash, to releasing a powerful concussive beams of energy, the suit could also sling the bolts of laser energy at opponents, as well as deflect energy through the specialized gauntlets on his arms. ** The suit is also able to produce an anti-gravity platform disk that enables the user to fly. ** The armor can also detect a Dire Wraith. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = Torpedo (Marvel Comics) | Links = * http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/torpedos.htm }} Category:Armor Users